The Rising: Book 1: Chaos
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Can't think of a summary, but the story's good! AU! Parings: Mentions of past Sirius/Lucius, mentions of past Bellatrix/Severus, One-sided Draco/Harry, Current Sirius/Remus, Eventual Severus/Harry, Eventual Draco/Ginny, eventual Ron/Hermione SLASH! Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with a new story folks! So this one is pretty fun, but also extremely AU, so here are just a few pointers:**

**Sirius and Remus are a couple; however, due to age old Wizarding laws, they are not married. Yet.**

**Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville are their adopted children. Sirius and Remus took them in after their families were killed by Lord Voldemort. Azkaban, the Dursleys, and the stuff at the end of 3****rd**** year never happened.**

**Voldemort tried and failed to kill all four of them, but didn't die or become destroyed because of the Horcruxes, and has been at large for a long time. He also unintentionally made all four of them Horcruxes, and they all have a lightning shaped scar on their foreheads.**

**Draco's parents were Death Eaters, but tried to back out in order to protect their son. That's why they were killed.**

**Each of them are in all four separate Houses: Harry in Gryffindor, Hermione in Ravenclaw, Neville in Hufflepuff, and Draco in Slytherin. Also, Ron is in Hufflepuff. (I always wondered why he was put in Gryffindor…..)**

**None of the Weasleys apart from Ron, Ginny, and their parents exist.**

**Neville is in 5****th**** year, Harry in 7****th****, and Draco/Hermione are in 6****th****.**

**Pairings: Mentions of Sirius/Lucius, One-sided Harry/Draco, Current Sirius/Remus, Eventual Draco/Ginny, Eventual Ron/Hermione, Eventual Harry/Severus**

**That's it! Enjoy!**

**The Rising**

**Book 1: Chaos**

**Chapter: 1**

_Harry_

Harry let out a yawn of exhaustion as Dumbledore's speech continued on and on. If he was honest with himself, he didn't care all that much about what the man was going on about. He'd long since stopped trusting Dumbledore Especially after fifth year when Sirius had nearly been killed and Harry had found out about the prophecy. He let out a small shudder now as he thought about how close he'd come to losing his dad.

Come to think of it, pretty much every bad thing that had happened to him was _because _of Dumbledore, Harry mused as he let his eyes roam over the staff table.

He saw Snape staring at him and he looked away uncomfortably. Why did the man always have to single him out? He wondered as he glanced over at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting.

Draco was only one of Harry's three other adopted siblings. There was also Hermione, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and paying careful attention to everything Dumbledore said, and then there was Neville sitting at the Hufflepuff table, looking fidgety and anxious as usual.

Draco was another matter altogether. He sat at the Slytherin table, an overall bored expression crossing his handsome features.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to stop staring at Draco or somebody was bound to notice and ask questions. He was still in the closet about his sexuality, and technically Draco was his _brother. _Harry glanced away with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Draco was never going to reciprocate those feelings, so why did he keep watching? Why did he keep hoping?

"Harry?"

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Harry, the ceremony is over. Are you alright?"

"What? I-I mean yeah! Yeah I'm fine," Harry replied, getting up.

Hermione shook her head. "The train ride here must have tired you out," she said. "We can all walk together back to our dorms."

Draco and Neville walked up at that moment.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Hermione and Harry nodded, and they all began the walk to the Dorms together.

**HPHPHPHP**

_Draco_

Draco led the rest of them down the corridors, and they stopped in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room first.

"Night Nev," he hugged his youngest brother.

"Night Dray," he replied. "Night 'Mione, night Harry."

"Night," the other two smiled, hugging him.

They waited until he'd gone into the dorms before going on.

Next was Ravenclaw, and the two boys hugged their sister tightly before saying goodnight.

After Draco dropped Harry off at Gryffindor Tower, he made his way, alone, to the Slytherin Common Room.

He was attempting to find a staircase that _wouldn't _move when he rounded the corner and saw Seamus Finnigan, a Slytherin in the same year as him, pointing his wand towards a Gryffindor girl by the name of Ginny Weasley.

"OY! Expelliarmus!" he called loudly, and watched as the boy turned to look at him before grabbing his wand from the floor and running off.

"Coward," Draco muttered. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"W-what?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"I asked if you were alright," Draco repeated.

"O-oh! Yes. Yes I'm fine," Ginny seemed surprised. Not unusual, considering most Slytherins didn't give Gryffindors the time of day.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your Common Room?" Draco asked, not wanting anything to happen to her.

"Oh, I-yes. I'd like that," Ginny replied quietly with a small smile. "Thanks for saving me. It's Draco isn't it?"

"Yeah, and you're Ginny?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded.

Draco smiled, and began walking her back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**HPHPHPHP**

_Ginny_

Ginny walked into her Common Room after saying goodnight to Draco.

"Hey Gin. Where were you?" Harry asked from his place on the couch where he was getting the last of his Summer homework done.

"Oh Harry you wouldn't believe it! Finnigan cornered me in the Hallway and I thought for sure he was going to curse me, but then Draco found me and rescued me from him!"

"Draco?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, and then he walked me back here. He's your brother isn't he?"

"That was awful nice of him," Harry mumbled, and Ginny couldn't help but detect a hint of jealousy in his tone. She decided not to disturb him, and instead told him goodnight and went up to the Dormitory, all the while wondering why Harry was acting so strangely, and more importantly, if she'd ever get to see Draco again.

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2 guys! Hope you enjoy. We get some Sirius/Remus in this one. And a bit more Snape. There's also some Manipulative!Dumbledore.**

**Chapter: 2**

_Ginny_

"Wait, Malfoy did _what?" _Ron asked the next day as he and Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"He's not a Malfoy, Ron, honestly. He's a Black-Lupin," Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes and glancing over at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting.

"Well technically, he _is _a Malfoy, but whatever," Ron shrugged.

Ginny ignored him and continued on. "Not all Slytherins are bad, Ronald," she scoffed, walking over to the Gryffindor Table and sitting down.

"Hi Harry," she smiled at the older boy.

"Hi Ginny," Harry mumbled, stabbing his food with his fork and refusing to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, unable to comprehend why Harry seemed so upset with her all because she and Draco were friends now.

"Nothing," Harry snapped, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"For a walk. I'm not hungry anymore," Harry replied, hurrying out of the Great Hall and leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

_Draco_

Draco watched his brother practically run out of the Great Hall and decided not to follow him. Harry preferred shutting himself off when he was upset and Draco knew it wouldn't do any good to go chasing after him demanding what was wrong.

He did need someone to talk to about last night though. Looking into Ginny's eyes like that for the very first time had awoken a strange emotion that he couldn't quite place. He looked over at Hermione who was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, finishing up some homework her morning teachers had given her. Surely she wouldn't mind him asking her advice. She was a girl after all, and girls seemed to understand each other more than boys understood them.

"Hey 'Mione," Draco sat next to her.

"Hi Dray," Hermione smiled. "How are you?"

"Confused," Draco replied, and began telling her everything that had happened the night before.

When he had finished, she nodded. "Well, it sounds like you like her," she said.

"What?" Draco asked. "No, no of course not! I-I can't like Ginny Weasley…can I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My advice is get to know her a bit more, than start finding out if she likes you back. Now, I've got to go to the library. I'll see you later, Dray," she smiled, gathered up her books, and left, leaving Draco glancing over at a certain redheaded girl for the rest of the lunch hour.

_Harry_

Why? Why did he have to be in love with _Draco _of all people? Why couldn't he be in love with a guy that would actually be interested in him?

Harry sighed as he rounded the corner, too lost in his own thoughts to notice a certain Potions Master until they literally ran into each other.

"Potter," Snape hissed out waspishly.

"Professor Snape," Harry replied, looking warily up at him.

"_Do _be careful next time you choose to roam around the castle," Snape said, staring him down.

"Yes, sir," Harry tried his best to be polite.

Snape nodded, and then swept away down the other end of the corridor.

Harry shook his head, walking quietly again.

He was just walking by Dumbledore's office when he saw two familiar people standing in front of the gargoyles. Or rather, one person and a large black dog that was the size of a bear.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, hurrying up to them.

"Meeting with Dumbledore," Remus replied, absentmindedly petting Sirius. "The man didn't give us the password though," he sighed.

"It's Exploding Cockroaches," Harry replied, watching as the gargoyles parted.

Sirius barked his appreciation and licked Harry's hand.

"Oy! Why are you in dog form anyway?" Harry laughed.

"He felt like coming in dog form," Remus shrugged, rolling his eyes as he began walking up the stairs.

Harry made to follow them, but Remus shook his head.

"Not this time, pup," he said gravely.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Very important things," Remus replied, knocking on Dumbledore's office door. "It was nice to see you again, pup. Don't forget to mail or floo us," he smiled gently before walking into Dumbledore's office, Sirius trailing behind him.

Harry waited a few seconds before tiptoeing up the stairs and pressing his ear up against Dumbledore's door.

"Harry's already started asking questions. We'll have to tell him eventually," he heard Sirius say.

"Not yet. I don't want him worrying about you and getting in the way of the mission," Dumbledore replied.

Harry fought back a growl. Dumbledore was once again trying to manipulate the situation to his own advantage.

"He'll worry either way. You're sending me on a mission with no guaranteed return after all," Sirius replied.

Harry's eyes hardened. Just where was Dumbledore sending Sirius?

"Yes, but him finding out right now would ruin the entire plan," Dumbledore said.

"There's only a week left before I have to leave. How can you say it's too early?" Sirius asked.

"Are you _ever _planning on telling him, Albus?" Remus asked, sounding suspicious.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied

"When?" Remus asked.

"Soon, Remus, soon," Dumbledore replied.

Harry had heard enough, and he pulled away from the door, taking off down the hallway once more.

**A/N: Yup. That's it. Hope you liked it! :P**


End file.
